


Shattered

by Miledh (Argelia_Aka)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Reincarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argelia_Aka/pseuds/Miledh
Summary: Merlín recuerda los días que pasó junto a su rey, lo ha hecho por los últimos mil años. Ha aprendido a sonreír alrededor de las esquirlas y a moverse de tal forma que nadie pueda ver el gran agujero que está donde debería estar su corazón. Ha aprendido que la espera a veces te entumece y en otras es como un constante hormigueo bajo tu piel.Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez... todo valga la pena.





	Shattered

❝ Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding

Fall into your sunlight.

The future's open wide, beyond believing  
To know why, hope dies  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow  
Suspended in a compromise  
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow

Somehow, sundown ❞

**Trading Yesterday — Shattered**

* * *

Merlín siempre creyó que sería en un día de tormenta.

Un día en que la luz del sol pareciera provenir de la tierra misma, que en lugar de su brillo dorado tendría esa cualidad fría que parecía invocar al viento mismo y llamaba a la neblina desde las montañas. Merlín siempre creyó que lo vería ser recibido por el rugido de las olas en el lago y que su propio cuerpo no dejaría de temblar, la magia en su cuerpo intentando escapar porque al fin, al fin había encontrado nuevamente su destino.

Merlín creyó muchas cosas, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, nunca creyó esto.

Una calle por la que pasaba todos los días, sin nada más espectacular que los árboles del bulevar y los pájaros apenas que apenas lograban agitar las ramas al alzar el vuelo.

Una calle cualquiera bajo el sol.

* * *

 _Despertar un día y descubrir que estás vivo, que llevas años vivo y tienes una vida hecha tras de ti— pero que es tu primer día_ vivo _, debería haber asustado a Arthur más de lo que lo hizo aquella mañana._

_Pero no fue así._

_Porque ese primer respiro fue todo lo que necesito para comprender que todo estaba bien, o al menos que al fin lo estaría. Sólo necesitaba levantarse y encontrar a su estúpido sirviente._

_Al fin estaba de vuelta._

* * *

Después de observar tanto tiempo la tierra, comienzas a preguntarte sobre todas las cosas que no puedes predecir.

El camino que seguirá una hoja en su caída. Las figuras que crearán las copas de los árboles con sus sombras sobre la acera, el momento en que el sol aparecerá detrás de las nubes.

Es el caos en la naturaleza lo que Merlín ha aprendido a admirar, después de tanto tiempo solo.

Es por eso que no se encontraba viendo por donde caminaba. Lo siguiente que sabe es que su hombro ha golpeado contra algo en movimiento y antes de cerrar los ojos ve dorado, sólo un flash de color, para después ser asaltado por un repentino dolor. Su tobillo cede ante un desnivel en el piso y Merlín cierra los ojos, intentando alejar las imágenes detrás de sus párpados y no llorar ante la ola de súbita ola de emoción. Rojo y dorado, piensa, colores que por mucho tiempo creyó que le perseguían.

Escucha a alguien más caer a su lado, hojas de papel que podrían ser un libro entero esparciéndose a sus alrededores. El sol le deslumbra al abrir la vista, levantando una mano llena de gravilla para intentar cubrirse.

—¿No podrías ser más torpe? —gritó la otra persona junto al sonido del papel cayendo.

—Lo siento, Alteza —se disculpó aún antes de saber lo que hacía, poniéndose de rodillas de inmediato para intentar recoger todos los papeles, sólo para congelarse a continuación porque no podía ser cierto. No podía haber escuchado lo que había escuchado.

No alzó la vista.

No se atrevió.

La otra persona tampoco se movió. Tal vez simplemente no había nadie más en la calle.

—¡Arthur! —alguien llamó desde la distancia y el corazón de Merlín se contrajo de dolor. Sintió las lágrimas comenzar a caer, pero todavía no podía mirar, no podía dejar de pensar, de esperar. Se quedó ahí con los ojos cerrados, las manos cerradas en puños debajo de él, intentando contener este sueño, congelar este momento para que no existiera nada más, nunca más. Para que el vacío no regresara jamás.

—Merlín.

Sollozó.

Negó con la cabeza.

Los brazos le temblaban.

— _Mer_ lín.

Sintió como una mano lo tomaba por la nuca, un agarre firme y cálido. Cálido como el concreto a mediodía. Casi quemando contra su piel. Merlín se rompió, encontrando apoyo justo frente a él, en un pecho, en un latido que en sus noches más difíciles no creía volvería a escuchar. Se aferró con ambas manos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía cuando dos brazos lo envolvieron con fuerza.

No había metal frío para proteger aquellos músculos y Merlín de repente tuvo mucho miedo. Lo embargó tal pánico que dejó de escuchar a su alrededor, sintió mucho frío y dolía respirar, sus pulmones se negaban a trabajar y había agua a su alrededor, tanta agua...

—¡Merlín, Merlín escúchame! Escucha mi voz, Merlín. Escucha mi respiración, respira conmigo, cabeza de chorlito.

Arthur.

—Arthur... —logró decir.

—Así es, Merlín. Aquí estoy, aquí estoy y no puedo perderte justo ahora, ¿me entiendes? Así que tienes que respirar, respira.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero realmente se esforzó en obedecer esta vez. El mar era fuerte en sus oídos y el frío le impedía sentir sus manos, pero la voz de Arthur siempre estuvo ahí, luchando por hacerse escuchar más allá de la neblina que ocupaba la mente de Merlín que luchaba por engullirlo por completo. Arthur estuvo ahí en cada momento, sosteniéndolo de la misma manera en que— del mismo modo en que Merlín—

— Estoy aquí, tonto. Estoy aquí y no puedes irte, ¿está bien? Quédate conmigo, Merlín.

 _"No estabas aquí,"_  quiso decirle. " _Te fuiste, fallé. No pude protegerte, y no estabas aquí."_

Las palabras nunca salieron de sus labios, o al menos Arthur no hizo caso de ellas, sólo siguió sosteniéndolo hasta que Merlín finalmente pudo abrir los ojos por su cuenta, la garganta y el rostro adoloridos como si hubiera estado gritando todo ese tiempo, pero nada parecía fuera de su lugar al abrir los ojos. La gente seguía caminando más allá del camino donde Arthur había terminado sentándose con Merlín recostado contra su pecho. Estaban bajo el amparo de los árboles y sus sombras bailando fue lo primero que Merlín reconoció.

—Arthur.

—¿Estás aquí conmigo, compañero?

Merlín sólo asintió todavía recostado contra su pecho, no queriendo moverse de donde estaba.

—Lo siento —finalmente dijo, dándose cuenta por primera vez que Arthur lo estaba meciendo. Merlín ni siquiera podía sentirse avergonzado por ello, se sentía bien.

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo quien siempre haga todo el trabajo, hm?

Merlín lo reconoció como parte de su antigua dinámica, discutiendo el uno con el otro hasta tener la última palabra, pero aunque quiso responder no pudo. No podía pensar más allá del recuerdo de cómo había fallado y cómo habían tenido que pagar los dos.

—Hey, —Arthur le llamó, colocando una mano bajo su barbilla, obligándolo a alzar la vista. Ojos azules lo recibieron.— estoy aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Merlín finalmente sonrió, porque en lugar de esperar una respuesta, Arthur uso el mismo agarre que tenía sobre su rostro para hacerlo asentir.

—Idiota —le insultó con obvia calidez y Arthur también sonrió en respuesta.

Había tanto que Merlín deseaba decirle, pero en lugar de eso decidió quedarse ahí donde estaba, admirando el perfil de Arthur, acomodándose sólo lo suficiente para poder recostarse contra su hombro. Arthur también parecía bastante satisfecho por el momento, sus manos no dejando de acariciar a Merlín ahí donde pudiera tocarlo, desde sus hombros hasta la parte baja de la espalda, pasando por sus omóplatos hasta las muñecas, presionando el pulgar contra su pulso unos momentos antes de soltarlo y retomar su camino hacia arriba nuevamente.

Arthur también tenía miedo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Merlín se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a Arthur.

Ambos tenían muchas cosas de qué hablar y Merlín no volvería a dar por sentado su tiempo juntos, no importa lo que dijera el destino, pero comenzarían con esto juntos y se aseguraría de que lo terminaran de la misma forma.

Juntos, al fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre puedes encontrarme en mi [Tumblr](https://landof-miledh.tumblr.com/).


End file.
